The present invention refers to a pressure container for gases, liquids, paste-like materials or similar products, particularly to an aerosol can. It comprises a plurality of chambers, each chamber being sealed with regard to each other chamber. A plurality of outlet valves, each one of the outlet valves being assigned to one of said chambers, is received and supported in a valve plate. Means are provided for simultaneously operating the outlet valves, and at least one of the chambers is constituted by a flexible bag connected to the valve plate.
Pressure containers of this kind are known in the art; they serve, in the case where two chambers are provided, for the dosed supply of so-called two-component products. However, experience with such pressure containers has shown that it is quite difficult to reliably seal the two chambers against each other in a simple and straightforward manner, particularly to reliably provide an absolutely tight and sealed joint between the flexible bag and the valve plate.
Up to now, the flexible bag has been provided with a tube-like connection piece at the filling and discharge opening of the bag and sealingly fixed thereto, while the other end of the connection piece has been plugged into a extension tube member provided at the valve plate and extending into the interior of the container. For this plug-in connection between connection piece and extension tube member, particularly designed locking and sealing elements are required which are quite expensive. In practice, this solution has not proven to be reliable. Furthermore, the above mentioned locking and sealing elements are quite costly and complicated if they have to meet the strict requirements